familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Alexander Cowan (1775-1821)
__TOC__'|left]] category:Walker Genealogical Keynotes Vita * Born: 1775 in VA * Married: 23 August 1797 in Blount Co., AL by Gideon Blackburn, Presbyterian Minister * Died: 12 October 1821 in Dallas Co., AL * Burial: Ancestry John Alexander COWAN is the son of William Cowan (1750 - 1809)‎ and Jane Walker. There is no solid proof that John's middle name was "Alexander" as there is no document, will, military record, pension, etc. that lists his middle name as "Alexander" or even showing a middle initial "A." However, a number of his descendants were named John Alexander Cowan and several of his grandchildren had vanity publications that stated his middle name was Alexander. Thus, the middle name is shown in brackets as Alexander. Spouse(s) *Rosanna GILLESPY (1877-1857), reportedly the sister of James "Smoking Jimmy" Gillespy. Military Service Private in Captain Bradford's company of the Tennessee Regiment of Mounted Volunteers under the commanded of Col. Dougherty in the War with the Cherokee Indians in the year 1793 or 1794. Religious Affiliation Presbyterian Child List # Jane Walker COWAN b: 25 Aug 1798 in Blount Co., TN d: 1827 # Elizabeth Finley COWAN b: 11 Jul 1800 in Blount Co., TN d: 16 Dec 1884 in Waco, McLennan Co., TX m. Hezakiah George JOHNSON, Rev. b: Abt. 1797 in SC d: 14 Feb 1852 in TX # James Gillespie COWAN b: 27 Apr 1802 in Blount Co., TN d: 13 Apr 1872 in Pleasant Hill, AL m. #1 Mary MOOR b: 07 Jul 1799 d: 15 Dec 1846 in Pleasant Hill, AL m. #2 Ann M______ CAMPBELL, Mrs. (Frederick) d: Sep 1849 m. #3 Virginia CLOPTON b: 24 Jul 1813 in (Cowan Family Bible) d: 02 Oct 1876 in Pleasant Hill, AL # William L_____ COWAN, MD b: 1805 in TN d: 04 May 1859 in Eufaula, Barbour Co., AL m. Ann Silvia PUGH b: Abt. 1812 in Burke Co., GA d: 1869 in Union Springs, AL # Campbell Gilmer (Gilmore?) COWAN b: 01 Jan 1807 in TN d: 01 Mar 1846 in Pierce City, Lawrence Co., MO m. H_____ Elizabeth "Betsy" TANKERSLEY b: 27 May 1811 in Warren Co.?, TN d: 28 Jan 1871 in Pierce City, Lawrence Co., MO # Ellen Weir COWAN b: 29 Apr 1809 in Warren Co., TN d: 18 Oct 1862 in near Uniontown, Bourbon Co., KS (near Ft. Scott, KS????)m. Cowan ______ MITCHELL b: 29 May 1806 in KY d: 16 May 1886 in Gibbonsville, ID # Maldonata COWAN, (dsp) b: 04 Jun 1811 in Warren Co., TN d: 17 Mar 1836 in Pleasant Hill, Lowndes Co., AL # Samuel Colvin COWAN, MD b: 30 Apr 1815 in Athens, McMinn Co., TN d: 20 Nov 1878 in Union Springs, Bullock Co., AL m. Mary Jane LARKINS b: 17 May 1821 in Montgomery, AL d: 18 Oct 1912 in Union Springs, Bullock Co., AL # John D______ COWAN b: 19 Apr 1817 in TN d: 05 Apr 1838 in Pleasant Hill, Lowndes Co., AL # Alexander Tankersley? COWAN b: 26 Mar 1820 in Dallas Co., AL d: 23 Sep 1827 in McMinn Co., TN Family History Alternative Interpretation Records * Blount Co., TN marriage record * Cowan family Bible (in possession of Margie Cowan as of 2006) * Rosannah (Gillespy/Gillespie) Cowan's pension application for the military service of her husband, John Alexander Cowan -- provides information on their marriage date (27 August 1797, Blount Co., TN by Gideon Blackburn, Presbyterian Minister) and his miltary service: "''as a private in the company commanded by Captain Bradford in the Tennessee Regiment of Mounted Volunteers commanded by Col. Dougherty in the War with the Cherokee Indians in the year 1793 or 1794 ... volunteered in Blount County, Ten sic and mustered into service at Knoxville, Ten sic the month of 1793 or 94 and … was discharged at the close of the expedition in the fall of 1793 or 94 A. D. ... filed 11 April 1856 in Dallas Co., AL" at National Archives is marked "Rejected" * Dallas Co., AL courthouse records -- Letters of Administration granted to Rosannah Cowan and her son, James Gillespie Cowan to administer the estate of John Cowan. (Dated: ___________, 1821 and __________, 18__) * Census Records ** 1820 census, Dallas Co., AL (state census, not federal) -- John Cowan -- M''' 1(+21), 6(-21); '''F 1(+21), 1(-21) References * Fleming, John Kerr; Cowans of County Down, Derreth Publishing Co., Raleigh, NC; p. 371-376. (DAR Library) Research Needs Page Needs Definitions Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions Contributors Cowantex